The Holochronicles : Outer Rim Territories
by CorellianChampagne
Summary: An intense journey into the lives of adventurous characters whose fate is intertwined by the Force.


The holochronicles of the Outer Rim Territories

He was forcing her inch for inch to bend backwards, advancing with the inclination of his sanguine light sword towering over her head, his arms raised, uplifting his angle of aggression frontwards in a diving strike against her chest, as she was compressing with each muscle a strongholding defensive push of her arms, twisted at the bend of her wrists, holding her light saber crossed over herself.

Against her defensive stance, the mighty force of Darth Sadis was flowing in waves of ondulating force, rushing through every nerve of her body, igniting her soul with a vindicative fury.

Entransed by the clash, her gaze broke from his, as her grey eyes rolled back, widened by sensory overflow of power, fluctuating through her senses.

In the blindness of the passion, she saw. The flaw in him, was shining through his armor, gleaming like the fiery amber aura of his eyes. His heart was revealed, through the opening of his chest that was protruding over her own, in his offensive posture.  
She felt sudden peace birth in her heart, which radiated with acceptance and determination, as her gaze shifted back into the perceived reality, and she felt her mind rush back through and possess her body, with a fierce calm. Her eyes met those of Darth Sadis, and she pierced his tantalizing glare with a painfully agonizing sternness, that unstabilized him.

He shivered, one moment too early, as he felt her blockade collapse within itself, and her arms widen with a swift elongation, to which he delighted himself of the open invitation, his eyes devouring the revealed chest of the knight, as she seemed to have surrendered in acceptance.

He looked amusedly at her, feeling her powerful parade decline in both might and height, as he advanced his sword further over her chest. He watched as the light of his fire beamed onto her eyes, which he pictured lifeless, to his great pleasure, anticipating the upcoming satisfaction of possessing her death.

She could feel the heat of the laser glowing like a warm ember on her skin, as he approached it dangerously close to the rim of her neck. Her perception of time had become drummed with profound heartbeats resounding through her eardrums, as she was listening to the rhythm of his own heart, and aligning her breath to his.

The more she felt his strenght breaking through every wall of her mental and physical holdings, the more barriers of the force were blurred in confusion, as she started to comprehend the philosophical meaning of embracing passion, in her meditative effort to understand, how such emotion could harness such strenght.

She was bewildered and curiously observant of the faint expressions fading through Sadis's face, as he was tipping the mighty extent of his power over her, sensing shades of emotions like anger, amusement and desire. She could feel her own heart turning against her mind, as she began to question the nature of her own values.  
If she were to survive this trial, would it mean considering using the powers unleashed by emotion ?

Darth Sadis grinned, his teeth showing a shark smile as he was only inches from cutting her breast open like tender meat. He was so close at this point, he could savor the scent of her human skin in his nostrils, and could taste the flavor of her flesh under his bitter tongue. She smelled sweet and, the waves of good energy that were vibrating from her eyes onto his, were almost making pursuing her death more appealing.

He caught himself considering sparing her a few more seconds before administering his final blow, for he was appreciating her slow and sensible struggle too much, like a feast he would never feel satiated of.

In his read of her force, he saw blank visions of harmony, duality and connections. He guessed she had a mind disciplined to thought, led by reason, and detached from emotions, which he resented her for even more, as he saw her every move align to his in equal and accordingly strong response. 

She seemed to reflect his ever move, like a soulless mirror, and he took guilty pleasure in adoring himself through her reflection. He somehow felt uncontented, growing unsatisfied of the fact she wouldn't surrender to the order of the Siths, as she proved a worthy adversary, and her mind was made of energy fluid and forceful like bended waters.  
If he could make her feel the strenght of passion, the power of emotions..

Oolana felt a great shift in the force, in the span of a few seconds, she felt her heart lift from her chest, drawing a quiet gasp from under her breath, as she thought she was lacking air. This wasn't merely a force choke, it dealt with energy of ethereal matter, that was out of the physical realm.  
Powerful strokes sent blood rushing through her veins, as her eyes were blinded with colorful definition of her vision, so focused and resolute, and her mind felt cleared from the obsfucation of smoke.  
The sensation was something she had never felt before, or perhaps she didn't remember ever having known. It felt like flying, only her feet were tightly put on the ground.  
Finding no empirical evidence for her reason to make up her mind about it, she thought the Sith could be the creator of this effect of the force.

She looked at him, puzzled, her eyes raising quizzically, as he caught her glare with a welcoming and eerie smile.

He drew himself closer to her, balancing his chest over hers, inches away from each other's light, and confidently approached his face to hers, dominating the exchange with calculated might.

He heard her draw a whispered moan, that lit his whole soul on fire with vindicative vehemence,

and savored each breath he drew from the rim of her neck, smelling her flesh burning under his saber.  
He had never considered exchanging with her, as it allowed for unrequited emotions to influence the patterns of the force, yet he felt in such an advantageous position, that he would allow out of pity for the generous victim, her words to be heard.

Furthermore, he imagined he would relinquish the sound of her voice, sensing the palpable delicacy of fear in her tone.  
He drew his mouth, twisted with a sinful smirk, and expired short breaths into her ear, considering his words.

She felt his burning breath, like a fiery dragon spirit, enter through her ear and resonate throughout her whole body, igniting her with acute sensibility. She felt her power decrease consequently, as if he had taken a breath out of her very soul, and burnt it with his passion. Her focused mind was becoming erratic, her thoughts scrambled and irrational.  
She awaited for his energy to grow tired and retreat of this clash, that had lasted about a long moment, which felt like an eternity encapsuled in her perception, yet he seemed never to tire, and she began to sense the destruction of her force field, her defenses staggering down dangerously.

He grew extatic,as he felt her react to his promiscuity, and savored ever shiver he sent down tingling down her spine, like an ode to his great power, and he could feel by now that he would be able to take a last offensive push in the clash, that would break her twisted arms bend defense, yet he felt compelled to phrase his great pleasure before he did so.

He muttered, his hoarse raspy voice resounding like a the crackling of wood in the alcove of her neck :  
« Join..me..Come..to..the..dark..side ».  
Oolana felt those words cut through her brain like light sabers, putting to pieces her system of values. She had never considered the eventuality of being given a choice, based on the acceptance of sith philosophy, and that would be the presupposed given of her existence.  
She looked deep within her heart, seeking an answer in peace, and she let go.  
In a fraction of second, she had taken down her arms, letting go of her sabers mid-air, which fell down the floor, and releasing her open chest to the view of her opponent, she raised her hands, and forcefully put them over his heart.  
Darth Sadis, at the first sign of movement, had leaned back from over her shoulder, assuming an offensive defense stance, yet as he saw her hands let go of her sabers, he caught his strike for a moment, considering the resolution of this situation from a new perspective.  
He felt her two palms, softly sitting over his chest, were peaceful and meant no harm. He sensed the absence of the force in her body and mind, yet the presence of something much more profound and revelating.  
Puzzled, he tried to decypher her mind, by reading through her eyes, as he could not get a clear vision of her thoughts through the force..in fact, she seemed to have none at the moment.  
Her eyes were buried under a desolate frown, her furrowy brows crossed in absolute devastation, their grey pearly shine had turned to a somber storm and they were rid onto each of their rim, by drops of tears that glistened and trembled, before falling off her lashes onto her cheeks.  
Her lips were pinched, her underlip bitten in a worried sting, that turned them bright red with blood rushing to them. She looked shocked, shattered and unconscious.

He felt immensely satisfied at the sight of such a loss, if more than owning the right to her death, he had been victorious of her will to live, and that was a priceless esteem of his moral high ground, as a sith.  
He felt concerned about establishing a new order in the alignment of the force, as he saw this opportunity as prone to turn her to the dark side. Her value system and philosophy were clearly being questioned, somewhere within her moral compass and he could take advantage of such a powerful and intelligent ally.  
He drew back his light saber, and put it's hold into it's leather holster, and approached his now free hands from her face. He palmed her neck with a strong firm hold, with one, braiding his gloved fingers within her tangled hair, and slowly approached his uncovered hand from her face.  
She responded to his firm grasp by stiffening her neck, and raising her head to look at him.  
There was something different about her gaze..Something profound had been awakened by his touch.  
Her gaze followed his other hand, as it soflty caressed her cheeks, and wiped away her tears carefully. He brought his wet fingers to his lips and tasted the salty bitterness of her sorrow.  
Thirsty for more to fuel his passion, he brought her closer by pulling her lightly, almost lifting her off her feet and onto him, to which their faces were only a few inches away..  
He considered the dried pathways of tears on her cheeks, licking his lips clean of any remnants to taste, as he was piercing her mindless stare with desire for more.  
He asked intently : « cry for me, slave ».  
She broke down immediately, overwhelmed by the emotions that had took hold of her mind and destroyed it, she felt like a whirlpool of sadness, sorrow and despair had flooded her heart with rivers of tears.  
His face lit up with immense joy at her pitiful sight, as he grasped her cheeks tighter within his hand and brought his mouth to her cheeks, licking with his burning tongue her flesh, drinking off her bitterness.

He felt so consumed with pleasure, quenching his thirst for powerful assertion, that he was intermintently biting her cheeks to fuel her pain, almost tasting the essence of her life, at the brink of her skin.  
After her tears dried, and her chest stopped shaking from the hiccups her arythmic breathing had caused, she started to contain her sobbing, her eyes closed, and her moans becoming quieter.  
Darth Sadis had contented his soul at ease with the shattered remnants of the mind of this young jedi knight, and she seemed to have lost of will to live.  
He had let go of her face and neck, leaving her to rest on her own two feets, and watched her intently, with detached consideration. He walked away from her, and started pacing over the rim of the bridge.  
After a few moments, she regained a composed calm, somewhat absent-mindedly, and her eyes started looking around. She found herself completely dumbfounded, as if she had been unconsciously possessed by a powerful energy that controlled her mind over the last few moments.  
She started piecing what hat happened back together, recollecting memories from elements of the real..her tears, the bruise on her neck, his proposal, his lips.  
She felt forceless, defenseless and she didn't even feel a will to engage in conflict.  
She just needed to acknowledge and accept what has happened.  
She had been defeated by her own passion, which took over her reason.  
And now, she had no choice but surrender or die, on her honor.

She looked over at the Sith lord, walking back and forth the bridge's rim, with a carefully calculated pace. He looked deeply immersed in contemplation, his amber eyes reflecting in the profound abyss. He seemed to sense her gaze over him, for he raised his glaring stare, and directly plunged it in her eyes, as he walked over to her.  
She gathered up her thoughts, and said with a husky coated voice, as she submitted by kneeling in front of him, and resting her forehead on his abdominal belt :  
« I am your slave, master »  
He grinned appreciatively, and palmed her chin, raising her face upwards.  
« Know your place, slave. On your feet now. Follow me. »  
He started walking hurriedly towards the exit of the jedi sanctuary, as she proceeded to follow him, walking in his shadows, her gaze to the ground.

Outside, there was a speeder awaiting. Darth Sadis quickly saddled it, and waved her over to sit before him. She complied silently, and took hold of the handles on the side of his seat.  
He started the engine, and then accelerated fast into climbing the desert sand dunes, which got her to be pushed by gravity further against him.  
She felt strangely naked and vulnerable, being deprived of reason.  
Her emotions were rough, unpolished, and she could not make them out with confidence.  
Somehow, she felt safe physically, close to him. She understood he would take responsibility as her master, and that comforted her.  
She was brought back to reality, when Sadis took a sharp turn to avoid colliding with an unexpected rocky relief that appeared from underneath a dune, swiftly shifting to contour it, which caused her to lose balance, and let go of the handles. Before she could see herself falling off, she felt the strong tight grip of his arm circling her waist, pinning her against his body, which she instinctively grabbed up onto, her hands clutched on his spread thighs. 

Darth Sadis was quite content of his new acquisition, he considered it a material and potential personal advancement of his wealth and power, that would prove useful if well developed.  
This young nexus kitten had definitely no experience with channeling her emotions, and he could feel how the shift of belief systems in her soul had shattered her physical perception of the force.  
She was literally holding on to him, to stay alive.  
He knew he had to teach her how to master her own emotions, to channel them into force, if he wanted her to become a sith apprentice. He would not bear to dispense her with personal training and care for her dependency of him for so long, he thought to himself.

Swiftly, they arrived at the deserted spatiodock, where the White Raven was on bay.

Sadis took one-handedly hold of the girl that had fell unconscious somewhere along the speeder ride, and lifted her up above his shoulders.

He embarked the ship and hastily arranged with his service protocolar imperial droid to accomodate a cell for his new prisoner to be enclosed in.

The small dark chamber was barely furnished, with only a foam gravitating bed, a dispensary bathroom and a dim dull blueish light on the ceiling. He entered and laid his slave on the bed, before ordering the droid to dispense her from her jedi attire, to bathe her, tend to any wound, and finally to clothe her with a bare maiden outfit. The droid complied with most stern disciplinary ethic and went about on preparing the effects necessary to his task.  
Sadis checked upon her briefly, glancing over her seemingly peaceful dream state.

He soon left to take the commandment of the flagship, on the main deck, where he quickly determined through a studied glance at astrogation maps, a course through hyperspace that would avoid the galactic republic fleet, and steer clear of any audacious pirate ships.

He set course to the approximative location of an imperial outpost, situated on an asteroid island planet, where most of the transit routes towards the Empire's territorial conquests of the outer galactic rim, were controlled and carefully regulated by the Imperial Agents of the SIS.

He briefly wondered how the Agency would consider his recent acquisition, and evaluated the potential of the administrative confiscation of the girl, as it would be deemed a useful source of information to the Empire.

Though lawless and less abiding to the Empire's hold than the mere subject of it, a sith lord was still to be trialed by the highest judiciary systems of the regime, especially when it would come to collateral damage brought upon by conflict with the Republic, and more so in the circumstance of the capture of a Jedi Consular, which would cause great diplomatic distress in the Intergalactic Senate, and would vouch for a sanction that the Empire's colonies wouldn't agree with, and that could cause ultimately many rebellions, and potential loss of power, through an economic embargo on the Confederation's Union.

Darth Sadis decided he would deal with the issue directly through the counseling of his superior and master, Darth Sidious, which he would request a holo-conference with, after he would be done preparing his return.

He left the main deck, heading towards the kitchen, when he encountered his protocolar droid walking off of it, with a tray containing a bowl of soup, some bread, and a glass of water.  
This traditional meal for a prisoner, bared of any treat of taste, seemed almost too enticing at the sight of it, that Darth Sadis considered perhaps the jedi could make without a meal in her current state, furthermore he seriously doubted she would need it, still grudgingly considerative of the fierceful strenght she deployed in combat.

He took the tray off of ZC03's firm articulate clasp, then headed to his quarters, on the second floor of the ship. Arriving in his room, he disposed the tray on the coffee table, then went on to take his coat, and boots off. He quickly folded and arranged the clothes in his drawer, before taking out a simple dark robe, that was strung by a black leather belt in at the waist.

He threw it carefully on the bed, before heading to the bathroom, and jumping into the condensation shower.

Having let some steam off, he casually exited the bath, stretching out his relaxed muscles, now salivating hungrily for some sustenance.

He sat comfortably in the docker chair by the window bay, and proceeded to consume his dinner, in the silence of the night, whilst gazing at the passing stars.

Overall, his mission was a success, and his report would bring content to his master, and superiors of the sith council, which would perhaps grant him an opportunity to rise up in the ranks, and become a more powerful influence in the state of affairs, whilst allowing him to confront greater challenges that would be opportune to enhance his strenght, and widen his fearsome reputation.

Darth Sadis rejoiced, his eyes closed as he meditated on the feeling of great joy that thrilled his spirits, appreciating in retrospect every aspect of the mission, from his landing to the planet, to his forceful assault into the jedi temple's sanctuary, and up until the final confrontation with the Jedi Master Den Zylo and his padawan, the young consular knight whom he heard to be called Oolanah.

Recalling her name, he had a vision of their fight flash before his eye, the precise moment he felt her surrender to the dark side, her grey eyes, revulsed as they burnt their light into his, and he shivered, rejoicing profoundly to the memory of the event.

He muttered her name, inquisitively, a few times weighing the nature of his tone, as if it were a thing of the past that he would have to erase from her very memory, selectively appropriating her to her material property of slave to him, now.

His mind then wandered to the practical matters of consideration one would have when treating the case of a new slave.

Her case was particular in the fact that she was sensible to the force, thus remaining a threat even unarmed, and that required for him to have a mean of controlling her mind and body at all times, whether it was through mental or physical use of the force.

He considered using a technical apparel, the shock collar device, which would contain an explosive as well as a tracking implant too, to punish her from any mischievous deed, and empeach any tentative of flight on her part.

Darth Sadis rose up his seat, and paced towards the inventory room, to search for such items, that he gathered and inspected cautiously before deeming them efficient.

He then headed towards the cell rooms, on the main floor of the ship, over by the boarding bridge.

There, he stood by the entrance of her rudimentary quarters, stopped in his tracks from entering, by hearing a soft muffled noise coming from within. He listened carefully, intent on gathering any meaningful intelligence, before realizing those sounds were those of a contained, desperate cry.

The soft moans, amidst short breathed sighs, and sniffling assured him so, and intensely thrilled his spirits with curious malevolence.

He entered the room, decisively determined to admire the poor spectacle, and gazed around with a victorious glare.

She had abandoned the light cover of the sheets on the bed, and was seated in the corner of the room, pushed against the cold hard steel of the walls, shivering and shaking uncontrollably, with her head buried into her lap, hidden by her crossed arms over her face.

He took the time to carefully examine her complexion, distinguishing through the plain black maiden robe she had been dressed with, the white underlayers of bandagings, over her wrists, her chest and her neck. Her arms and feet laid bare skin, barely bruised and scratched. She was overall in a healthy and stable condition, though her state of distress foreshadowed a possible sickness from the cold of the cell room.

Sadis took a few steps towards the bed, and sat silently on it, as he wondered how to best approach the slave.

She seemed to finally notice his presence, as she slowly untied her arms, and lifted her head to face him. Her eyes were reddened with confusion, their sockets was darkened and entranched deeper into her skin, and her cheeks were flushed with a crimson blush.  
Her pupils were dilated with fear and despair, almost all black, and her pinched lips were painted a blueish tone of fleshy pink, almost livid enough to be translucid.

Considering her portrait, Darth Sadis was esthetically pleased to the full extent of his hedonistic senses. The sight allured him to every contrast of his moral ideals, and proved him to have made a good investment in keeping the slave. Her state of peril alone would fuel a greater power source for his energy to feast upon, whence needed.

She avoided his glare, which she felt burning over her, with some sort of fiery pleasure she was very confused and conflicted about. Instead, she chose to study carefully the linings of silver sheets of the metal composing the floor, next to where his feet lay.

The cold was numbing her thoughts, empeaching her any sort of resolution to be taken on her current condition, which she chose to accept with resigned determination, though greatly afraid and lost with her new sense of freedom to feel, she had no control about.

Emotions went rushing through her heart, like bolts of furious desire, and seemed to control her, more than she could handle them herself.

Darth Sadis could read those shifts in her soul, through his acute sensibility of the dark side of the force. He felt her quiver with fear, when she noticed his presence, fall into melancholy as she recognized him, and desperately concede herself to his powerful being.

Soon comforted by the seeming calm of his prisoner, he called onto her.

« come closer », he said firmly, in a tone of stern and neutral authority.

She complied shakingly, her eyes still carefully avoiding his, as she knelt and slowly slid up to his lap, that she sat on front of, crouched into a submissive stance that reflected her state of terror.

He raised her chin up, clutching her jaw full-handedly, searching to lock her gaze into his, with a slight smirk of amusement to her avoidance. « Look at me ».

She looked back, with wide shocked eyes, as he took the collar with his other hand, and circled her neck with it, over the bandages that were protecting her burns.

She whimpered instinctively at the contact of the metal to the area of the burnt scab of skin, to which he responded by grinning bluntly, as his fingers caressed the steel ring of the collar.

She raised her gaze defiantly, and gave him an angry inquisitive look, which he read through, as he then responded :

« This is a my first gift to you. A fancy necklace of a shock collar, paired with a tracking explosive implant. Any misbehaving, and you will either get electrocuted, or you'll be torn to pieces by a blast. Understood ? »


End file.
